¿Qué será, amor?
by Bichi River
Summary: Natsu X Erza. Contado por Natsu. Situado tras la saga de Oración Seis
1. Chapter 1

_En cursiva: _lo que Natsu piensa

**En negrita**_: _lo que Natsu no sabe

**¿Qué será, amor?**

_No podía evitarlo, había tenido que rescatar a Wendy. Si no, Erza...Erza habría muerto, habría sufrido la agonía del envenenamiento. Sí, al final no pasó nada, conseguimos rescatar a Wendy y ésta salvó a Erza._

_Pero no pude evitar alegrarme cuando me enteré de que Caith Shelter no era real, pues, por ello, Wendy y Charle se unieron a Fairy Tail. La pequeña salvadora de Erza, que también podía remediar mis mareos, ahora viajaría con nosotros._

_Ahora Erza ocupa una parte de mi corazón. La otra parte siempre pertenecería a Lisanna. Lisanna...¿por qué fuiste a esa misión? Mirajane nos contó que tu cuerpo desapareció,¿adónde fue? ¿Por qué no regresas? Una parte de mí te pertenece, pero esa parte se hace cada vez más pequeña con cada momento que pasa. ¿Qué es lo que me sucede? No quiero olvidarte._

_-_Buaaaa- _me caen lágrimas, no sé cómo pararlas._

_-_Natsu, Natsu, ¿qué te pasa?- _Mirajane intenta consolarme. Por desgracia, lo que más me consuela es que no haya nadie más viéndome llorar_.

-Es que, es que...buaaa.

-Pero, ¿qué ocurre?

-Creo... creo que quiero a Erza.

-¿Tú tienes sentimientos?- _Gray ya está fastidiándome._

_Me limpio las lágrimas muy dignamente y le planto mi puño ardiente entre sus ojos caídos._

-Natsu, ¿has llorado?- _¿Por qué eres tan inoportuna, Erza?_

-Sí, y además te quiere- _Gray al ataque, de nuevo._

_Le golpeo otra vez y me voy corriendo._

**Al marcharse Natsu, descubren a Erza en estado de shock por lo que ha oído. Cuando se recupera, va en busca del joven.**

**-**Natsu,¡Natsu!-_¿Por qué me tiene que perseguir esta tía?_- ¡Espérame!

-¡Que te lo crees tú!-_Corro más rápido.¡Uah!Me está alcanzando!-_nunca pararé.

-¡Que pares ya!-_Me ha rodeado de espadas!Como avance, me empalaré. Paro, no quiero morir en manos de Erza-_¿Tu crees normal huir de mí?

-¡Sí! Me das mucho miedo

-¿Que yo doy miedo?

-Sí, me asustaba como reaccionarías.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que ha dicho Gray-_Bajo la cabeza- _Es verdad.

_-_¿Es verdad?

-Si...

-¿Erza?¡Erza!¡Reacciona!¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Por qué...?

-¿Cómo que por qué?No...no lo sé.

-¡Pero déjame terminar de hablar!Iba a decir que por qué no me lo habías dicho a mí y a Gray sí.

-¡No se lo he dicho a Gray! Mirajane me vio llorar y se lo conté a ella, pero Gray entró y me fastidió.

-Natsu, te voy a decir una cosa

-¿Qué es?

-Yo también

-¿Tú también?¿Qué?

-Que yo también te... te quiero, Natsu.

-¿Eh?-_Ahora el shockeado soy yo_- ¿De verdad?

-No

-¿No? Pues yo que me había hecho ilusiones...-_Creo que puse una cara muy rara, porque empezó a reírse._

-Oh, que monada, se ha creído mi broma-_ Se acercó a mí y me dio un suave beso, sabía a tarta, ¿acabaría de comerse una?-_Por supuesto que te quiero, Natsu Dragneel.

-¿Unimos nuestras fuerzas contra el mal?-_Le tiendo la mano._

_-¿_Que mal?

-El malvado monstruo de hielo

-Bueno, pero por qué.

-No sé, me ha fastidiado-_ Noto las mejillas calientes, me he sonrojado_

-Iré encantada- _Coloca su mano sobre la mía. No puedo evitarlo, tiro de ella, la abrazo y le doy mi propio beso._

_Nos dirigimos al gremio cogidos de la mano, allí, antes de entrar, nos miramos y asentimos. Daremos la noticia así._


	2. Chapter 2

_En cursiva: _lo que Natsu piensa

**En negrita**_: _lo que Natsu no sabe

Capítulo 2:

_Nos dirigimos al gremio cogidos de la mano, allí, antes de entrar, nos miramos y asentimos. Daremos la noticia así._

_Empujamos la puerta del gremio. Ella con la mano derecha, yo, con la izquierda. No nos soltamos._

_-_1, 2 y 3-_Ya hemos entrado. La gente está , ¿cómo decirlo? Ya sé, rayada. Se han quedado inmóviles mientras nos miran fijamente, es intimidante. El que primero reacciona es Happy. Se acerca volando, dejando sola a Lucy, y observa como nos agarramos las manos. Erza me aprieta la mano, no sé si para que no la suelte o para darme ánimos_

_-_Te gusta-_ Happy me mira, luego se dirige a Erza- _te gusta-_ ahora vuelve a mirar nuestras manos entrelazadas-_ os gustais.

-Pues si. ¿Te molesta mucho si te robo a Natsu para siempre?-_ ¿Lo habrá dicho de verdad?_

_-_Natsuuuu, ¡no me abandones!- _Pone carita de pena-_ No lo diré más, pero no me abandones.

-Claro que no, Happy. Erza lo decía de broma,¿verdad?

-No, era en serio.

-Buaaaaa.

-Happy, sigo aquí. Y no te abandonaré. Hemos estado juntos desde que naciste.¿A que sí?

-Sí, pero...

-Nada de peros, de aquí no me voy.

-¡Bien!-_ Se lanza sobre mí y me abraza._

_-_Enhorabuena_- Ahora es Wendy quien se dirige a nosotros-_ a los dos.

-Es gracias a ti-_ digo con una voz tan suave que sé que ella me oirá con su oído de dragon slayer, pero Erza no. Me alegro._

_Juvia es la siguiente, tras felicitarnos, se ve que está pensando en que ojalá Gray le coja de la mano._

-Eh, Juvia_- le digo-_ te tengo que decir una cosa. Gray te quiere aunque no lo demuestre._- Se desmaya.-_ Venganza realizada_- le digo a Erza mientras represento el signo de la victoria con la mano que tengo libre._

-Pues vaya venganza más cutre te ha salido.

-Esto no ha concluido,-_le doy un beso(delante de todos)-_y eso por no confiar en mí.

-Gray, me ha dicho alguien que me quieres-_ es la conversación que se escucha. Es mejor verlo, porque Juvia está abrazando a Gray (apresando, más bien) mientras está en el mundo de las ensoñaciones y no le soltará por nada del mundo._

-¡Natsu!Ésta te la devuelvo.

-Si, claro. Eso será cuando consigas liberarte y vas a tardar muuucho tiempo en conseguirlo.-_Miro a Erza-_ ¿Ves? le fastidio y tardará un rato en devolvérmela.

-De acuerdo tienes razón.-_Y así es cómo se consigue que Erza te de la razón, teniéndola._

_La siguiente que reacciona es Lucy._

_**-**_Oye, Natsu,¿a ti no te daba miedo Erza?

-¡Que va! Si es muy mona. Mira, se sonroja y todo_- mientras digo esto, abrazo a Erza y se le pone la cara de un color parecido al de su pelo.-_¿Lo has visto? ¿A que es una monada?

-Natsu, no te pega nada decir eso. Nada de nada.

-Gracias, Happy.

-Aye.

-Eh, Gray, te adoro. Mira lo que he conseguido gracias a ti. A la chica más guapa de Fairy Tail.

-¿Estás diciendo que es más guapa que mi hermana?¡Eso es de hombre!

-Yo también te quiero, Elfman- _le dice Mirajane a su hermano-_ Felicidades, Natsu. Estarás contento,¿no?

-Pues claro, gracias Mira.

_No sé cómo, pero Gray se ha liberado de Juvia_

-Agh- _siento un dolor muy intenso en la cabeza. Oigo a Gray gritar y veo a Erza con la armadura de la Emperatriz del Rayo._

-Nunca me ha asustado esa armadura.

-Ah,¿no? De acuerdo. Me cambiaré.

_Lo siguiente que se ve es a Erza con la armadura del purgatorio. Esa armadura es el mayor sufrimiento de Gray, lo sé por su cara. Ni siquiera Juvia se interpondrá entre Gray y Erza. Nadie quiere morir._

_Más tarde veo a Gray en el suelo, a Juvia ayudándolo a levantarse y oigo a Erza:_

-Enteraos todos. Ahora Natsu es mi novio, y quien le pegue se las verá conmigo.

-Eh, Erza. Eso debería decirlo yo.

-Pues dilo si te hace ilusión.

-¿A qué es amable?

-¿Amable?¿Erza?

_Lo siguiente que se ve es mi puño en medio de la cara de Gray.¿Qué le pasa hoy a este tío? ¿Quiere morir o qué?_

_-_¿a que es amable?

-Sí...

-Muy bien, así se dice.

-Mis cartas predecían dos emparejamientos en esta semana. Si este es uno,¿Cuál será el otro?

-¡El mio con Gray!- _Adivinad quien lo ha dicho. Si pensáis Juvia, habréis acertado._

-No, ese no era. No es de verdad.

-¿Cómo que no es de verdad? ¡Si yo le quiero mucho!

-Pero no te corresponde.

-Buaaaaa.

-Oye, Natsu.

_Alzack me aparta de los demás. ¿Qué querrá?_

-¿Qué pasa, Alzack?

¿Cómo has conseguido_- baja la cabeza-_ declararte a Erza? Es que yo... yo quiero a Bisca, pero no me atrevo a decírselo por miedo a que me rechace.

-Le diré a Erza que le pregunte si le interesas. Si es así, te lo diré.¿Vale?

-Vale...

-Luego se lo digo.

_Un rato más tarde estoy hablando con Erza y le cuento lo de Alzack._

-¿De verdad? Le preguntaré a Bisca qué le parece Alzack, pero yo creo que se gustan.

**-Bisca.**

**-¿Qué pasa, Erza?**

**-¿A ti te gusta Alzack?**

**Bisca mira repetidamente a los lados antes de contestar.**

**-¿Cómo, cómo lo sabes?- ladea la cabeza antes de decir- Sí, me gusta pero me da vergüenza contárselo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**-Por las cartas de Cana. Pensé que serías tú. Pues nada, después te alegraras.**

**-¿qué?**

**-Ya lo verás**

-Natsu, todo confirmado. Puedes decirle que sí.

-Voy.

-Alzack, Alzack. ¿Habéis visto a Alzack?

-Está fuera.

-Eh, Alzack, te estaba buscando. Erza le ha preguntado, puedes expresar lo que sientes tranquilamente.

-Gracias, Natsu.

_Volvemos a entrar en el gremio. Abrazo a Erza mientras observamos desde la lejanía como se une la otra pareja, a la que hemos ayudado. Cana siempre acierta._

* * *

_Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo (que malos son los examenes finales, que no te dejan escribir). No he puesto cómo reaccionaría Makarov porque creo que mataría a alguien de la impresión._

_Creo que me ha quedado un tanto raro, pero si os gusta, por favor, comentad._

_Hasta otra!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Cursiva: lo que Natsu piensa._

Capítulo 3

-Que misión más tranquila ha sido esta. Aunque el viaje...gracias por golpearme para dormirme, Erza-_ le doy un beso, se lo merece- _y esta misión tenía buena recompensa y casi no hemos pagado daños.

-Claro, no estaba Gray para que te pelearas con el después de la misión y lo destruyérais todo con vuestros ataques. Y como no se ha roto nada, no he mos pagado daños. No se qué es mejor, el hielo o el fuego.

-Pues el fuego. Si Gray lo congela todo, lo puedo derretir.

-Pero si quemas algo, ¿quien va a arregarlo?

-Eso no se cuenta, Erza, que me echarán la culpa de todo lo que arda.

-Si ya te la echan.

-Que malas personas...

_Acabamos de volver de una misión y estamos hablando en una mesa cercana a la barra donde está Mirajane hablando con el Maestro, que volvió ayer de la reunión._

_Erza me da un beso._

-Eso no se dice, que se enfadarán contigo por quemarlo todo.

-Crash, plock, fffffffffffff.

_¿Qué ha sido eso? Ya lo veo, el Maestro ha tirado su taza, que se ha roto, el crash. Se ha caido, el plock. Y ahora está en el suelo escupiendo el té, que, por cierto, parece una fuentecita, el fffffffffffff_

-Maestro, ¿está bien?-_ Mirajane tan correcta para hablar como siempre._

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- _Nos señala acusadoramente con el dedo._

-Pues un beso, ¿que va a ser si no?

_Gray, tu estás muy tranquilo porque no te señala a ti, pero y nosotros, ¿qué?¿Alguien que nos quiera defender ante el Maestro? _

_·Gray: descartado, me lo echará en cara_

_·Lucy y Wendy: descarte. Están de misión con Happy y Charle (que contento iba Happy cuando se enteró)_

_·Juvia: otro descarte. Se ve que está pensando en ella y Gray._

_-_Mirajane, ayúdanos- _Pido desconsoladamente mientras busco la mano de Erza y se la estrecho fuertemente._

_-_Lo explicaré yo, Maestro.- _Te adoro Mirajane_- Ahí va la explicación, atentos todos-_no quiero mas público..._- Erza le ha dado un besote a Natsu, eso es todo-_¿pero qué clase de explicación es esa?_

-Pero...-_el Maestro parece confundido-_ ¿por qué le ha dado un beso? Si hace poco se peleaban por cualquier cosa.

-Eso tienes que preguntárselo a ellos-_ ya no te adoro, Mirajane._

-Esto..._- si nadie lo hace, yo revelaré la verdad-_ Maestro, Erza y yo nos queremos, somos novios-_ ya está, ya lo he dicho. Ha costado...pero lo he dicho_

_-_¿Qué?

-Pues lo que ha dicho. Natsu y yo somos novios desde hace unos días. Ah, y por allí_- Erza señala la zona en la que se encuentran Alzack y Bisca- _hay otra pareja

_El Maestro los mira y ellos se separan tímidamente._

-Esa pareja no me sorprende, se veía venir. Pero esto..._-nos señala-_ me ha sorprendido de verdad. Pero bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Eso sí, como halla una pelea de enamorados que destroce el gremio, me enfadaré.¿Queda claro?

_Asentimos. No sé lo que le habrá parecido a los demás, pero yo creo que el Maestro ha aceptado nuestra relación._

_Nos abrazamo felices. Yo, por lo menos, me imaginaba que se iba a cabrear o algo, pero ha sido bastante tranquilo, aparte de la fuentecita. Creo que esa imagen no se borrará jamás de la memoria de todos los que la hemos visto._

* * *

Pues nada, aquí tenéis otro capítulo de esta parejita de magos de Fairy Tail._  
_

Anda, comentad, que la historia se ve muy cutre si no tiene comentarios...


End file.
